Admit It, You Love Her!
by katiekat54
Summary: "I see how you look at her like she's the only girl in the world, how your face lights up when she's happy." Rachel helps Santana with her break up with Brittany. Pezberry friendship, Brittana Relationship. T for slight swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Friendship short story :)

…  
>Santana's room was a mess. Shoes of various prices, styles, and colors were scattered around her shoe rack and a few near her bed. Her blankets were all turned and messy, pillows strewn all over the floor and one lone one lay at the edge of her bed.<p>

Her jewelry box, which lay on a dresser-like table, had various pieces of jewelry sticking out of the box. Papers were scattered around the table, her walk-in-closet had clothes nearly falling off the hanger, some off the hanger, and clothes in small piles covering every inch of the tile of the floor.

Her iPhone was sitting on her iHome, faint music wafting through her room. Santana sat on her bathroom counter, which was to the left of her walk-in-closet, sobbing uncontrollably.

Her lips were fixed into a permanent pout, occasionally opening when she needed to suck in more oxygen, her eyes were squinted,focusing on a random line separating her tile,and her toned arms wrapped around tan legs.

Her legs were pulled up to her chest and streaks of heavily coated mascara she applied previously stained her cheeks. Her hair managed to unravel itself from it's tight ponytail and was in waves framing her broken face.

"Santana!" A voice rang out. Santana strained to recognize the voice from her noisy sobbing. "Santana!" The voice called out again.

It was Rachel. Santana ignored her and weeped even louder. She didn't want to deal with anyone, especially not her over-caring best friend.

Yes, the infamous Rachel Berry that she despised was her new best friend. Brittany fell out of the best friend category, now onto the girlfriend one,or shall she say _ex_ girlfriend category, and Rachel filled in that spot. Permanently.

She heard an annoyed sigh. "Santana! I know you're in here!" Her voice neared. She heard her footsteps near her door and than stop. She must've found the disaster she called a mess.

"Santana! Oh my God!" Rachel noticed Santana in the bathroom and sprinted towards her. She dropped her purse onto the tile floor, which was littered with random objects. A Dora plate?

Rachel sighed and unbuttoned her coat, stripping the coat off and folded it neatly over the closed toilet.

"San, what happened? I thought everything was going great with Brittany." Rachel asked, rubbing her back soothingly. She stood at the edge of the marble table and frowned. Santana's crying lightened and she slowly relaxed, but still remained tense.

She sniffled and wiped her nose with a wad of toilet paper. "It was, but she just broke it off! She said she didn't think she was loyal enough or some shit. She said she cheated on me." Santana pouted more.

Rachel bit on the bottom of her lip. "She really said that?" She asked in a small voice. Santana glared at Rachel. "Yes, she did! Want me to repeat every fucking thing twice?"

Rachel's eyes widened at Santana's sharp voice. "I'm sorry." She apologized. Santana realized how harsh she sounded and sighed. "I'm sorry.. it's just..." She trailed off. "Hard?" Rachel supplied.

Santana nodded. "I mean, we were doing perfect. No fights, nothing. It was like the honeymoon stage." Rachel nodded in understandment, she hated seeing Santana so depressed. It was hard for her to express feelings and she only did it to Brittany.

"I think I know why she lied." Santana's eyebrows furrowed. "Lied? What kind of shit are you talking about?" "Brittany didn't cheat on you. She told me so herself, she said she lied but didn't tell me why."

Santana straightened up, suddenly curious. But then her posture fell. Maybe she didn't cheat on her once, maybe throughout the whole relationship. "Why?" She muttered bitterly.

"She's afraid." Rachel answered simply, removing her hand from her back. Santana held back a bark of laughter. "Scared? Of _what_?" "Of being loyal, she thought she'd hurt you. She wasn't used to being this happy, to being in a relationship this long."

"She was in one with Artie." "And you see how that turned out? They are mutual friends now, but it ended badly because she was in conflict with her emotions between you and Artie. And she chose you."

Santana let a ghost of a smile appear on her lips before it left as quickly as it came.

"Why would she be afraid? If anything, I'd be the one to hurt her.." Rachel shook her head in disbelief. "You love her, you wouldn't do something like that, I bet all my money you won't and never will. I see how you look at her like she's the only girl in the world, how your face lights up when she's happy. Your eyes brighten when she comes over to speak to you or even waves at you.

You _love_ her, even if you don't want to admit it. Why would you give up on something like that? I mean, _look at your room_!" Rachel laughed and waved her hand towards the mess.

Santana let out a watery laugh, examining the mess she produced. Rachel smiled. "If you didn't care about her, why would you throw a fit? You love her, and maybe if that's not the cause, which I highly doubt, fight for her. That's what your best at, right?" Rachel rose an eyebrow.

Santana smiled at her best friend. She stopped crying, only the mascara and dry tears stains remained. Her nose was slightly red and her eyes a tad puffy. She let go of her legs and dropped them, allowing them to gently dangle above the floor.

"Thank you, Rachel." She whispered softly. Rachel nodded and leaned over to hug her. Santana hugged back, no longer sad. Rachel pulled back and took her phone out of her folded coat.

She typed in her passcode and scrolled through her Favorites, clicking Brittany, and handed it to Santana. Santana smiled in gratitude and took it. She pressed her number and held it over her ear. A few rings later she answered.

"Her, Brit Brit." She whispered softly.

Rachel left the bathroom happy. She began to organize the mess in Santana's room while she spoke to her lover. She organized the papers, made the bed, threw the pillows onto the bed, and placed the jewelry back. She was about to start on the closet when Santana came back with a beaming smile.

She handed back Rachel's phone and Rachel took it. She also accepted her coat that Santana held in her arm. "Thank you, you're a great friend." Santana said and hugged her again. It lasted a tad longer before Santana pulled away.

She looked around and giggled. "Thanks for cleaning up this tornado..." Rachel nodded and slipped her coat back on. "How about a sleep over at my house? We can pig out and watch _Mean Girls_ without watching our calories." Rachel said playfully.

Santana laughed and nodded. "Let me just pack up, get some stuff from my fridge will ya?" Rachel nodded and walked out.

She laughed as she hear Santana curse in Spanish about her mess.

…  
>:) Enjoy it? Maybe I'll post a new chapter about the phone conversation if you want. R&amp;R Much Love,xxxxx<p> 


	2. UPDATE

I feel terrible that I Haven't updating in months! It's just that season three of Glee was pretty ehhh to me. I really miss the second season and it all changed so much, in my opinion, I just stopped watching which made me stop writing. I feel terrible, really, and I might start a new fanfic. I don't know much about Glee anymore, I've only watched the first three episodes of Season Three, so I might delete them.

Unless you guys don't want me to delete the stories so you can reread it, then I won't. But my new fanfics most likely won't be Glee related, but I have may new ideas that might end up failing haha.

Here's where you come in! I have some ideas on where I want to start a new slate, but it's a lot so pick a number(s) and/or leave ideas! :)

I might start a new just random story(it's one completely made up, not a fanfic of a tv, book, movie etc.) It would go in the Misc. Books category, the non-popular one.

I MIGHT write a Glee story, but not Puckleberry(sigh, it ended with Finchel). It might be OC for Sam or maybe Finn. Most likely Sam.

Even though I don't really watch Victorous, I was bored and started writing one xD It's a Beck/OC one. (I'm really into OC's now, most of all fanfics I read now are all OC)

Okay, what I might write Fanfics on(ones with stars are the ones most likely I'll write on) Victorious*, Criminal Minds, Hunger Games(Cato/OC, since I can't find any good ones!), Glee(The Sam/OC one)*, a random fanfic I will think up*,Captain America(Loveee Marvel! Avengers was AMAZING. Developing a huge crush on Tom Hiddleson and Loki. It's eating me up inside)

So, that's all I can think of. Any requests for a fanfic and I'll think it over :) I hope you guys aren't upset, Glee just isn't the way it was for me before! :((

.com/

I finally decided to go back on Twitter::/MonstersGoRawrr

Remember to leave requests and vote on a number!xxx


End file.
